hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwenevere Weasley
Gwenevere "Gwen" Weasley is the sister of Godric Gryffindor, and a talented witch. She teaches Reading and Writing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry part time. Appearance Like her older siblings, Gwen occasionally 'cheats' and takes potions to beautify herself. Her naturally red hair is worn the same shade as the fall corn. The scars that she has earned on her many adventures with her older brother have been long erased, as have the freckles that her skin has earned by spending so much time in the sun. Her normally pale white skin is now the color of thick cream, much to her delight. Though she is an usual beauty when unenhanced, Gwen prefers to fit in with the other girls her age who would kill to look as good as she does. One of the few things she left alone was her emerald green eyes - something that runs in her family quite strongly through her father's genetics, as is the stubborn look that indicate she definitely means business and won't be budged on the subject being discussed. Her clothes are that worthy of a daughter of a duchess, even though her husband is a bit lower on the nobility ranks. However, he seeks to please her however he can - thus she has two dressmakers on hire - reading to fulfill her grandest fashion wish. Where ever she goes, Gwen also keeps two lady's maids to keep her company and keep her hair done, even though she knows how to do much of it herself. Honestly, she just wants the company. Personality There are two words that really sum up Gwenevere Weasley the best: Kind and Naive. To many that don't know her, they insist she is a spoiled brat. And maybe she is to a small degree. If she is, Gwen would not exactly realize it. Her whole life, her brother and father have doted on and spoiled her endlessly so she has come to see it as part of her life. The young maid is one of the most kind-hearted girls that you will ever meet. Her lady's maids are dressed almost as well, if not as good as she is. She donates to the poor as much as her husband allows. When she has a few days, she will go to the orphanages and whore houses trying to teach the less privileged gain skills so that they can leave the horror their lives have led them to. Many people object to these actions but Gwen will not desist, no matter how they yell and order. To be honest, their insistence puzzles the young woman. No matter how often everybody tells her the truth about the 'real world' outside the manor in which she lives, Gwenevere doesn't believe that anyone would hurt her while she is trying to help people. Rapists and slavers and Vikings would dare not hurt her and that's all there is to it. Though Gwen loves magic and all it can do, her ability with it is pretty limited. As much as her family has tried, her skills just aren't enough to compare with the others in the Gryffindor - or even the Weasley family. At this point, she has the ability to perform simple defensive spells in case someone sees her uses magic and she needs to get away. And of course, the ability to create the potions she needs for many uses - though she hardly sees a person's ability to mix the right ingredients for certain affects as a result of their magical ability. History Gwenevere Loraine Gryffindor was born late in her parents' life. The couple had tried endlessly for more children after Godric was born but had little success, for some reason, until 10 years after Godric's birth. Gwenevere, with her thick blond hair and big blue eyes, was promptly announced as an angel from heaven. Her father and brother fell in love with her and spent the rest of their lives trying to make her happy. Gwen spent nineteen years, living her life to the fullest. She went on adventures with her brother, learned womanly arts from her mother and older sister Aelfwyn (who she affectionately calls Alfy), and lived the life of a proper courtier. She spent a whole year in the royal court, serving as a handmaiden to the Queen herself. A few days before her 19th birthday, the Queen announced that it was time she returned home. It was past time that Gwen should have been married. Her father, though he knew this fact, had decided long before now that the special angel sent him had not met the right man to marry. When the time came, she would let him know. Thankfully, a few months later, a young suitor that had met Gwen in the royal court stepped forward, Sir Kellagn Weasley. Though his family was not nearly as high in society as was seen worthy for the Duke's beautiful daughter, Gwen found him quite charming and handsome, not to mention a few other qualities she found she liked in a man. Thus, the two were married as soon as the marriage agreement could be drawn up. Now happily enjoying the state of wedded union, Gwen has agreed to help her brother with his school part-time. Though she cannot do much with magic, many of the people who will be coming did not received the opportunities that the nobility class would have. Thus, the woman agreed to help teach reading and writing to those that do not have the ability. She also finds herself in delicate circumstances to both her and her husband's joy. The young woman found it quite amusing - Godric's reaction to the whole situation. It seemed almost as if he wished to beat on poor Kellagn, growling that no one should be 'touching' his baby sister. He had to have known what marriage meant but he insisted to Gwen that he liked it better when he could pretend it was not happening. The rest of the family, however, shares the couples' excitement.